


Um, John, You Know We’re Not Americans, Right?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John craves turkey
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	Um, John, You Know We’re Not Americans, Right?

Text Message

“Sherlock! On your way home, can you pick up a couple things?”

“You trust me at the store by myself? Are you feeling alright? SH”

“I’ve decided to make Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Um, John, you know we’re British and don’t do that, right? SH”

“Ha ha, when I was in Afghanistan I went to an American basecamp to lend assistance and it happened to be Thanksgiving. They fed me. A lot. I’ve developed a liking for the holiday.”

“If you say so. What am I getting? And I will only tolerate one or two pumpkin things, just so you know! There will be no mocha pumpkin latte anything in the flat! SH”

“I’ll text you a list! Read it! Only get what’s on it! I’ll send you back if you don’t get the right stuff!”

“Send it oh ye of little faith! I can make substitutions though, right? SH”

“SHERLOCK!!!”

“Oh, what John? SH”

~~~~~~~~~~

”You are an odd man, John Watson!” Sherlock surveyed their kitchen table. “I don’t even know what some of this stuff is!”

”Doesn’t matter! I expect you to try everything and eat a lot!” John leaned down, opening the oven door to release amazing smells. “And I need your help.”

”To do what?” Sherlock looked a little wary. “I picked up the stuff you asked for.”

”And words can’t tell you how impressed I am!” He shoved his spouse into a kitchen chair and handed him a potato peeler. “Peel this bag of potatoes.”

”Me?” Sherlock leaned away from John’s hand. “How?”

”You’ve never used a peeler?” The doctor looked at his spouse in disbelieve. “Never mind, you’re a genius, figure it out!”

~~~~~~~~

”You are so lucky I keep medical supplies on hand! And don’t bleed on the potatoes!” John headed to the bathroom for his medical kit. “And if you think this gets you out of helping, you are soooo wrong,” he called from the bathroom.

”Oh fuck me!” The detective muttered under his breath. Maybe he could make the cut bigger....

~~~~~~~

“Who else is coming to dinner?” Sherlock looked around in amazement. The table was full and the smells, he’d only admit to himself, were mouth watering. “There is a lot of food here.”

”Just us! Maybe we’ll feed Mrs. Hudson later.” John moved the turkey to the table. “You are not cutting the turkey, ok? I love you but you’d probably cut off your hand or something.” 

Sherlock looked offended. “I am not that big of a klutz!”

”Only when you’re trying to get out of helping me!” John put several slices on his husband’s plate and handed it to him. “Put vegetables on your plate!”

”How about I just eat the pie?” The detective looked longingly at it. “I’ll get all the calories you want and save you from yourself.”

”No! What are you, four?” John cut some for himself and sat down. “Besides, I hid the best dessert from you.”

”What did you get John?” Sherlock demanded with interest.

”Pumpkin cheesecake. I want to fall facedown in it and then smear some on you.” John picked up his fork and dug in. “Oh, this is good!”

~~~~~~~~~

Later.....

”I want to attack you but I don’t think I can move!” Sherlock complained from the couch.

”I need a nap then maybe I’ll smear something on you.” John’s drowsy voice came from the floor. “There’s that chemical in turkey that makes you sleepy.”

But Sherlock was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tryptophan is the chemical in turkey that makes you sleepy. Many holidays have ended with me taking a nap on the couch.


End file.
